sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Someya
Mako Someya '''is a second year student at Kiyosumi High School. She is the second person to join Hisa Takei in the mahjong club. Her grandfather owns a mahjong parlor (a maid cafe in the anime), which is where Mako grew up and now works as a waitress. Her peculiar manner of speech appears to be a result of being raised by her grandfather. Appearance Mako has short, wavy seaweed to pale dark green hair. She has copper brown eyes and wears a pair of large glasses. She is seen in the Kiyosumi second year uniform. Personality Mako is a reliable person and a trusting friend, being the only person that the president shows her doubts to. She is often snarky when she speaks to Hisa. She was very close to her grandpa growing up and has adopted some of his personality; like the way he speaks. Playing Style / Abilities Mako has a unique ability called '''Spindle Territory. With this she can memorize every table state to imagine her opponents' playing style. And when she takes her glasses off, she can remember past games she's witnessed to help her win, but has problems with beginner players like Kaori Senoo because she hasn't witnessed many of their matches. In the nationals, Mako has developed an ability that tells her when her opponents are about to win. Plot Introduction Arc Mako is introduced after Hisa Takei, the student congress president, is greeted by underclassmen in the morning. Mako tells her that she's as popular as ever and has heard about the girl who can break even every time. Later, she follows Hisa and picks up Saki Miyanaga, who she slowly realizes is the special girl, to play mahjong again. This time against her, Nodoka Haramura, and Yuuki Kataoka. Throughout the games Mako is hesitant to believe that Saki can get +/-0 every time but by the end of play she is shock into believing it, having witnessed it herself. Mako is also present when Saki asks to join the club. Training Camp Arc Mako is next seen outside of her grandfather's parlor waiting for Saki and Nodoka to show up. When they arrive, she dresses them in embarrassing maid costumes and puts them to work immediately, serving and playing against some of the locals until Yasuko Fujita shows up to play them. After serving Fujita and watching her humiliate the first years, she explains that Fujita is a pro mahjong player that likes to frequent there. Later, the training camp kicks off with Mako assisting Hisa in explaining the weak points of the first years and what they need to do to work on those areas. Hisa then comments to Mako on how she had no expectations this year but she was given great candidates and hopes that they show her her dream of going to the nationals. We are then shown flashes of the training camp up until the day of the preliminaries. Prefectural Tournament Arc Mako is with the rest of Kiyosumi entering the tournament hall and later wondering where Saki is saying that she badly needs a cellphone. After Saki returns, Hisa announces the the order in which she registered the team, with Mako being the sergeant. Mako is then shown commenting on Yuuki's first tournament battle. When it is her turn, Hisa tells her not to hold back and Mako grins saying she never intended to and walks off. In her battle she starts slow but soon takes off her glasses and destroys her opponents. Mako is then shown commenting on the remaining battles and is seen in a flashback of the training camp making fun of Nodoka. Later that night in celebration of advancing to the finals all of Kiyosumi is treated to ramen by Hisa. On the day of the finals match, Mako is again shown commenting on Yuuki's battle before her own and is present when Yuuki breaks down in tears after her defeat, before leaving for her own battle. Before the battle begins, Mako takes off her glasses to use her ability and though it works for the first hand, Kaori Senoo; being a beginner, renders her ability almost useless. Throughout the match Mako is continously frustrated by her which culminates with Kaori winning with a yakuman, and since Mako was the dealer she was forced to pay the most points. After her battle, Mako apologized for her bad play. When its Hisa's turn, Mako explains to Yuuki and Kyou about Hisa's playing style and how it didn't sit well with Nodoka. When Nodoka comes back from the nap room, she explains the situation to her. Mako is seen throughout the other battles commenting briefly and afterward is shown celebrating Saki's amazing victory in the captain's battle. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Mako is present with the rest of the club when they learn they are going to Sports Land for "special training at the pool". At the pool side Mako is seen doing stretches saying that "you need to properly prepare yourself before swimming in the Shindenryuu style" (a type of long distance swimming), causing Hisa some confusion. Mako is then seen swimming by herself and admiring the energy of the first years. She notices that Hisa tries to bring in a mahjong table and wonders how and why. Later Mako chills by the pool next to Hisa. When she expresses her amazement of going to the nationals, Hisa expresses her confidence and Mako then says it's going to be a long road. When the individual tournament starts off all of Kiyosumi dominate the early competition and Mako does well making the top 20 and moving on to the second day. On the second day, Mako's matches are briefly shown, but it's revealed at the end of the day that she didn't make it into the top 3. In the break after the tournament, Mako calls Hisa to inform her that Yuuki failed her tests and worries a bit before Hisa tells her that Saki and Nodoka will handle it. When the first years are banned from the clubroom, Mako asks why and after she is told, she wonders about the fate of the other first year. Mako is then shown with everyone except Hisa waiting for Yuuki to finish her test. When she does they all head to the festival that occurs that night and enjoys the fireworks. Combined Training Camp Arc Mako appears during everyone's free time in the bath along with Miharu Yoshitome and Tomoki Sawamura. She says they had a good match against each other and wishes for revenge against Kaori, to which everyone agreed to before Kaori shows up. After the bath they get their rematch, but are shown to have lost again to another Kaori yakuman hand. Mako is seen afterward depressed in Kiyosumi's room. When Fujita-pro joins in on the training camp she takes Yumi Kajiki along to play against Hisa and Mako. Afterward she wishes to battle against them once more. On the next day during everyone's matches, Mako is playing against Kazekoshi's Kana Ikeda, Tsuruga's Mutsuki Tsuyama, and an unknown opponent, with the results not known. When Hiroko Murohashi and Maho Yumeno arrive at the training camp, Mako watches their match against Nodoka and Saki. It was then revealed that they were invited by Hisa to make Mako stronger against beginners and to scare Saki to prepare for the nationals. Mako is again later shown observing Hisa's match with the strongest the other schools have to offer. National Tournament Arc In August Kiyosumi arrives at their hotel in Tokyo for the nationals and are surprised to learn that Kazekoshi will share the same room with them. Mako is then seen conversing with Mihoko Fukuji, saying that with them here it takes the tension away, but she worries about Hisa. The next day before the tournament draw, Kiyosumi heads out and Mako lends her extra skirt to Saki. At the draw, Mako comments on their bad luck to draw Himematsu as well as being on the same block as Eisui. The day of their first round match, Mako is at the tournament hall with everyone else watching the video the Vice President sent to Hisa. After hearing Hisa's words, Mako says that she's not being honest with herself. She is later seen during the second tournament round before Yuuki's match cheering her on. Right before her battle starts we see Mako making a promise to Yuuki to "make them pay" and then she heads out. During her battle Mako uses quick but low scoring hands to gain the advantage, confusing her opponents in the process. We then see a flashback explaining Mako's playing style. After that Mako takes off her glasses and the rest of the match is not shown but Mako regains the lead for Kiyosumi. Back in the waiting room we see Mako wondering about Hisa's odd behavior before she leaves for her battle. Late into the first hanchan game, she notices that Hisa has recovered her composure but she wonders if she is really alright. After Hisa's battle she is next seen wishing Nodoka good luck before she departs for her battle. Category:Kiyosumi High School Category:Characters Category:Savants